If The Bowtie Fits
by halfmyheart2
Summary: AU. Based of the Lima Designs poster. After the death of his father, Kurt Hummel finds himself living with his wicked stepmother and stepbrothers, Finn and Puck. After his fairy godmother Rachel sends him to the ball, Kurt meets the charming Prince Blaine. But will he get the happy ever after when the clock is past twelve?


So, this is from Lima Designs "Somebody Fic This" week. They did a poster for a Klaine Cinderella!AU, and here is my fic in response to it. Here's the link to the picture.

limadesigns. tumblr post/ 34089465448 /somebody-fic-this-if-the-bowtie-fits-made

(Just remove spaces)

_Summary: A Cinderella!AU. After the death of his father, Kurt Hummel finds himself living with his wicked stepmother and stepbrothers, Finn and Puck. After his fairy godmother Rachel sends him to the ball, Kurt meets the charming Prince Blaine. But will he get the happy ever after when the clock is past twelve?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Glee. All rights belong to FOX.**_

* * *

_**If The Bowtie Fits**_

In the land of Lima, the kingdom was ruled by the Anderson family. The royal family of three ruled the land with grace and poise, bring joy and comfort to all corners of the stretching green. However, in one of the back corners of land, this joy didn't seem to reach Kurt Hummel.

"Hey Kurt-llina!" As the blue eye boy glanced up, his entire head was drenched in a soapy liquid. Rubbing at his now burning eyes, Kurt tried to stand up, only to slip on the slippery surface below him.

"Sorry fairy boy, did I cause you to fall?" Puck, Kurt's oldest stepbrother, said with a taunting laugh.

"No, of course not," Kurt replied through clenched teeth, "Now can I help you with something Neanderthal? I have to finish cleaning the floors for your mother."

"I came to make sure that you have Finn and mine clothing for Prince Blaine's ball tonight," Puck questioned as Kurt continued to scrub at the floors, "You know the one that you weren't invited too."

"Yes, they are already in your rooms. Now please let me be."

Puck crossed the room to leave, but not before accidently stepping on Kurt's scrubbing hand.

* * *

Resting his chin against the palm of his hand, Kurt watched as his stepmother Carol waved goodbye to Finn and Puck below as they stepped into the horse drawn carriage waiting to take them to the Anderson's castle. He could only watch with longing eyes, wishing to be down there himself. Carol had banned him from attending the ball, saying that his chores were much more important than a ball.

"It's okay Kurt!" The squeaky voice of Brittany came from below, "You can go next year!"

"There won't be a next year Brittany," Kurt sighed, "This ball is a once in a lifetime chance. And I'm going to spend it locked up here."

"Well you have us!" Sam exclaimed. "You don't need a fancy ball!"

Kurt looked down at the two light furred mice sitting on his lap. Smiling at them, he agreed much to their delight with a nod. As the two mice began to squeak about what they could do for the night, Kurt continued to stare at the far away lights of the castle.

How he wished he could be there.

"I could help with that."

Looking down, he expected to find Brittany or Sam speaking to him. Instead, he found the two wide eye mice to be staring at something behind him. Turning to see what they were staring at, Kurt nearly fell off his window seat at finding a young lady behind him.

"Who are you?" The startled boy asked.

"I'm Rachel, you're fairy god mother," Rachel gave a wave of the wand in her hand, causing a light sparkling dust to cascade from it, "And I am here to answer your prayers!"

"What prayers?"

Rachel scurried over to him, pulling Kurt off the window seat. Holding his hand, she smiled brightly at the boy. "To go to the ball!"

"What?" Kurt gasped out. "You can get me to the ball? But…how?"

Tapping her wand to Kurt's noise, Rachel let out a laugh. "Magic of course! But before I make your dreams come true, you have to listen closely. My magic can only last till midnight. So enjoy the night, dance away. But at midnight, you must leave the castle."

"You are making my dreams come true tonight," Kurt beamed, "So, where do we begin?"

* * *

Standing on the steps of the castle, Kurt looked up with shimmering eyes. This was it. He was really at the castle, and he was finally going to feel like everyone else in the kingdom did, instead of a beaten worker boy. Adjusting the bowtie around his neck (which kept loosening itself what seemed like every minute) Kurt began to walk up the grand stairs leading into the castle.

Pushing open the doors to the castle, the blue eyed boy was greeted by the bustling room. With his wonder struck eyes, he began to venture into the room. As he took in the glittering chandeliers and the elegant dresses of the girls, he didn't notice that he was walking right in the direction of someone. As his back collided with someone, and a loud pitch gasp was heard, Kurt whirled around.

"Look what you did!" The blonde haired girl screeched at him, "You ruined my dress!"

"It's okay Quinn, let me handle this." The large man he had bumped into turned around, and froze as he found himself face to face with his stepbrother.

"Kurt?" Finn questioned.

Finding movement to overpower his frozen feet, Kurt dashed off into the crowd, leaving the dumber of his two step brothers behind. Dashing in and out of people, Kurt found himself bursting through a pair of elegant doors and rushing into one of the most breath taking courtyards he had ever seen.

Flowers seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. They were of all kinds, ranging from beautiful red roses to purple lilacs. Finding himself drawn to the pink carnations, Kurt walked over to them, cupping one in his hand.

"Those were my mother's favorite," A gentle voice said from behind.

Turning around, Kurt felt his breath being taking away. Standing behind him was possible the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. With his soft hazel eyes and messy black hurls, along with his clothing, which was hugging him in all the right places, Kurt found himself unable to look away from the boy.

"My mother too," Kurt finally managed to reply.

"I myself happen to prefer roses," The boy carried on as he walked over to the where his flowers of choice rested, "Red ones the most. Do you know what they symbolize?"

The prince glanced over his shoulder to see Kurt shaking his head.

"Love, respect, courage and passion, well that is at least what I've been told." Taking a seat on the bench, the boy smiled at Kurt, who continued standing near the carnations. "Why are you not inside, dear sir? Is my party not entertaining enough for you?"

Then it hit Kurt.

This beautiful boy with the messy curls and hazel eyes was Prince Blaine.

"No, I'm having a grand time," Kurt choked out. "I just needed a breath of air, that's all. But I suppose I could ask you the same question."

"I suppose you could," Blaine let out a chuckle. "I guess these kinds of events don't really suit me. It won't be long before my father sends one of the guards out to find me."

"So you're hiding then?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that. Are you hiding too?"

Nervously glancing at the door, Kurt nodded his head.

"Excellent!" Blaine cheered, "Then we can hide together. I'm always looking for a little company. Being cooped up in this palace all day can get quite lonesome. So please, sit."

Trying to contain his smile, Kurt took a seat next to the prince.

* * *

Through the open doors of the courtyard, the lovely music of the waltz drifting through. With his hands intertwined with the prince's, Kurt found himself dancing to the music. His breathing felt hitched as they stared deep into each other's eyes. The two had spent the entire evening with each other, exchanging stories, smiles, laughs, and occasionally, a brush of the hand on the others.

"Would you like to know the real reason my father threw this ball tonight?"

Kurt nodded silently. After he had sat down next to the prince, Kurt felt his nerves wash away. It was like he and Blaine had known each other their entire lives. Yet, whenever their skin had come in contact with each other, Kurt felt like his voice had been snatched from him. So when they had started dancing, Kurt could only stare into Blaine's eyes.

"My older brother, Cooper, passed on taking the throne," Blaine confessed, "He decided that instead he will take over the knights. So that passes the throne to me. And my father decided as soon completed my training, I would take the throne. Well now my training has completed and the only thing left is for me to find a partner, a queen per say. To help me find my partner, my father decided to throw this ball to help me find him or her."

"Oh," Was all Kurt was able to say.

The two lapsed into a silence as they continued to dance. Their movements began to become slower and slower as the music continued on.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked.

"Anything," Kurt breathed out.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I do," Kurt replied.

Blaine let out what sounded like a sigh of relief and a smile followed. Slowly, Blaine began to shut the distance between the two of them. His eyes fluttering shut, Kurt felt Blaine's lips on his and their dancing stop all together.

In the distance, a clock chimed, drowning out the music over the two boys. However, they ignored it. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and the prince placed his hands on the boy's lower back.

The clock chimed again, and Kurt and Blaine broke apart. Their foreheads continued to touch, and their eyes remained shut as they took in the moment.

Once again, the clock chimed. Kurt moved his head away, and he felt the prince rest his own head on his shoulder. His blue eyes fluttering up to clock, Kurt let out a gasp at seeing the time.

"I…I have to go."

Pulling away, Kurt began to back away from the courtyard and from the prince. The look on Blaine's face looked devastated and crushed. Feeling tears welling up in his eyes, Kurt mumbled an apology before fleeing out the courtyard doors

"Wait!" He heard Blaine shouted from behind him.

But Kurt didn't stop. He continued to make his way through the party, ignoring the stares from others as he rushed his way to the front of the castle. Looking down, he already could shimmer forming on his clothing, starting to transform them back into the rags they really were.

"Please stop!" Blaine shouted from behind. "I don't even know your name! Stop!"

Running down the steps of the castle, Kurt felt the bowtie around his neck fall off. Turning around, he went to reach it when he spotted Blaine nearing the front doors. Abandoning the accessory, Kurt dashed down the steps and disappeared off into the night.

Blaine came running down the steps, stopping midway when as his eyes searched through the dark for his fleeing love. Realizing that the blue eyed boy was gone, Blaine let out a cry of disbelief. Giving an angry kick into the air before noticing something on the ground. Leaning down, he picked up the small black bowtie.

Holding it in his hand, an idea began to form in the prince's head as he headed back into the castle.

* * *

"Oh Kurt, that sounds magical!" Brittany squeaked as Kurt shared his tale with her. "I wish Sammy and I could have been there!"

"Well, it's over now," Kurt sighed, "Prince Blaine will never know it was I who he fell in love with last night. What I would do to see him one more time."

The small mouse curled up into Kurt's side as he wiped away at a stray tear falling down his face.

"Don't cry Kurt!" The mouse said, "One day you and your prince will be together. Like one day when Santana will join Sammy and mine little mice family with you."

"Thank you Brittany."

Staring out his window, Kurt imagined what it would have been like if he hadn't left last night. He probably would have still been at the castle with Blaine. He would have been presented to the king, and Blaine would proclaim that he had found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Then, they be off to planning their wedding, and soon they would be running the kingdom. Instead, he was stuck in a raggedy old house with a wicked stepmother and horrible stepbrothers, and a head full of dreams.

"Kurt, Kurt!" The squealing voice of Sam yelled as he came scurrying into the room. "Kurt, look what is outside!"

Looking down, Kurt let out a gasp as he saw a grand carriage outside. Carol was outside, greeting someone who appeared to be a knight. A royal server came around the side of the carriage, opening the elegant door of the coach.

And out stepped Prince Blaine.

"It's the prince!" Kurt exclaimed. Jumping off the window seat, he ran to his bedroom door. He went to open it, only to find the door unmoving. He shook at the door, trying to get it to budge.

"Somebody open the door!"

"Not a chance Kurt-llina!" The taunting voice of Puck replied from the other side, "Finn told me how he saw you last night at the ball, and right now the prince is here to find out who his mystery love is form the ball last night. We've been informed that last night the prince found a bowtie, and whoever the bowtie fits is his mystery one. I'm not risking you messing up our chance of getting into the castle and living like royalty, so enjoy your spot in the room till the prince is gone. Then you can get back to your chores like the good little boy you are."

The crackling laughter of his stepbrother faded away, and Kurt pounded his fists against the door in frustration.

"Kurt?"

Turning towards the two mice sitting on his bed, Kurt showed determination in his eyes.

"I have to see the prince."

* * *

Hanging out his window, Kurt tried not to glance at the ground below him. He had Sam and Brittany recruit several other mice to help gather the bed sheets and towels they could find around the house. They had slipped corners under the door, and Kurt pulled them all the way through. Tying the ends of all the collected materials together, Kurt had made one long rope of them. Securing one end to his bed post, Kurt had begun his descent to ground level. He could hear all the mice warning him to be careful from above, and he was trying best to heed their warning. From the open door of the house, he could hear Puck and Carol struggling to put the bowtie on Finn's neck.

Finally, he looked down. Seeing he was at a safe distance, Kurt sucked in a deep breath and let go of his makeshift rope. He landed on his feet with a thud before teetering over and landing on his back.

"Get up Kurt!" The mice shouted from above.

Pushing himself up off the ground, Kurt watched as one of the royal guards emerged from the house with the bowtie on a pillow. Seeing this as his chance, he ran over to where the guard was.

"Please, you have to let me try the bowtie on!" He exclaimed as he jumped in front of the guard.

"Sorry, but the prince still has many house to visit, so we must be getting a move on."

"What happened to everyone getting a fair chance?" Kurt argued.

The guard looked at the pleading boy. Glancing over his shoulder, the guard saw that the prince was still being stalled in the house by the other three occupants of the house. With a sigh, he gestured for the boy to come closer. Removing the bowtie from the pillow, the guard began to fasten the bowtie around the boy's neck.

And to his shock, it fit.

"You're the one," The guard gasped. "Prince Blaine, come quick please!"

From the house, shouts were heard and then the prince emerged. Turning around, Kurt came face to face with Blaine.

A smile came over both of them. Slowly stepping down the steps of the house, Blaine slowly approached the blue eyed boy. Reaching his fingertips up, the prince touched the bowtie before looking into the sky blue orbs before him.

"It fits," Blaine mumbled, "It fits. It's…it's you."

Kurt smiled. "It's me."

"I've been looking for you," Blaine told the boy, "I've been looking for you since last. No, I've been looking for you forever."

"Well here I am," Kurt replied.

"Please, tell me your name."

"It's Kurt."

"Kurt," The name softly rolled off Blaine's tongue. "Kurt, I've been going crazy looking for you."

"So I heard."

Taking Kurt's hands into his, Blaine stared straight into Kurt's eyes. "Don't ever leave me like that again. Stay with me Kurt."

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

Leaning in, Blaine kissed Kurt just like last night. Except this time, there was no magic to stop them, no clocks to say when they had to separate. It would be them together, forever.

The two pulled apart, and Blaine led Kurt into the carriage. From inside, Kurt watched as Puck gave Finn an angry shove, and from his window, he could see all the mice gathered, and heard their squeals of joy. The carriage began to pull forever, and Kurt turned away, not needing to see his old life disappearing behind him. He instead stared into Blaine's eyes, knowing that his new life was right in front of him.

As the two went in for another kiss, their happily ever after began.


End file.
